


and i've opened the gates

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Non-binary Weiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: The trials and tribulations a relationship where one party had to grow too fast, be an emotional pillar when every adult that should have been there was not in some way or another, and the other has difficulties with the concept of holding back.Or, this could be a calm conversation if not for past scars and Weiss’ tendency to be sharp in speech.





	and i've opened the gates

“I had it handled!”

“‘Handled’, my ass!” Despite the repeated warnings she’d received,  Yang pushed herself upright, taking a moment when her vision blacked out. Once it cleared, she glared at Weiss. “How was pinning him and exploding your Dust between you ‘handling’ it? Look at you! What  _didn’t_  you break?”

Weiss flushed, which was arguably a minor feat given how much blood they’d lost. But they bit back, as ferocious as ever, “There was no time, Yang. Or would you have rather waited until he got away again?”

“I would’ve  _liked_  if you hadn’t literally leaped into needing the ICU, Weiss!” Yang’s eyes were red. “Like, could you maybe take two seconds to think about alternatives to throwing your life at a problem?”

“I did what I thought I had to do Yang!”

“And did you  _ever_  think about what everyone else would have to do after you were gone?”

Yang’s eyes were red, and wet, and all the fire in Weiss pulled back into a tiny tongue of flame. 

“Yang,” she breathed, and sorrow settled on their shoulders and pushed them down. Yet still, a quieter sadness than Yang’s. Hers threatened to shake her body apart. Chastened, Weiss said, “I didn’t-I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it. I’m not used to that…. Come here?”

Yang came slowly, sniffling hard to keep her face not snotty, but she was failing, and Weiss was remembering that Yang was only a few months older. It was so easy to forget that. So, so easy.

But it wasn’t fair to Yang.

So Weiss motioned with their working fingers, and curled them around Yang’s when they were close enough. “I’m sorry. I-I’ll work on it, alright? Promise.” They hesitated, because the words were no guarantee with all the risks, but in the end Yang’s need won out. “I’m not leaving you.”

Yang folded up at the edge of the bed, and cried herself out.


End file.
